battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlefield AfterWar
Battlefield AfterWar Battlefield AfterWar was aimed to be released on 2015 to show the aftermath of the 2020 war (Battlefield 4) and was going to be released for PC and XBONE,Xbox 360,PS4,PS3,PSVITA. The game was then cancelled due to Battlefield:Hardline being announced and Dice moving on to Battlefront 3. Overview This Battlefield game was going to use the Frostbite 3 engine and was going to be very big changes. Now the upgraded version was going to be called Frostbite 3.5. ''Here are the major changes: Upgraded destruction. Now whole skyscrapers can be damaged istead of just blowing up. For Example, the urban based map ''Downtown Meadow ''has a 15 story building that can be fully explored and destroyed. When 9 or more stories are destroyed, the building collapses and debris now has covered up or has fallen on a building or road. Another huge change is A.I. wind. For example, when firing a weapon near vegetation, the vegetation moves in the flow of the fire rate. Single-Player There was going to be a singleplayer campaign in ''Battlefield AfterWar Plot The story begins in a flash back of Irish. It shows Wrecker zipping down istead of Hannah or Irish and sacrifices himself along with the ship. Irish then says:He died for us...just like.......like....Dunn. And now a new recruit has joined Tombstone. ''The recruits name is Corporal Greg Flayer and is now nicknamed ''Shepard. The Tombstone squad travel to a war torn Bangkok to help a retreat of U.S. after China makes a massive counter-attack (Due to the events of China Rising) Tombstone completes the order and was then sent to South Korea along wih 150,000 other U.S soilders and are tasked with defending South Korea from the North Korean Ground Army. ''This battle takes over the time of 2 weeks. The first week is the defending South Korea from the north. The second week is the counter attack of the U.S Marines. The U.S takes full control of North Korea and Kim-Jong-Un (out of desperation) sends his last few bombers to nuke South Korean and U.S. Marines. Shepard volenteers to take down the bombers along with Pac. Irish and Hannah are now put on the front lines against the PLA. Shepard and Pac fly to China and are now tasked with bombing the PLA. Then, their Jet is shot down and Shepard crashes into a radio station. By a slight chance, Shepard and Pac survive and are captured. After many days, seeing the parfect moment Pac and Shepard fight out of PLA hands and are now have to fight out of the china border. After desperatly fighting and surviving for days, Shepard and Pac find Foresight squad doing recon and are now taken back to Korea. China make another push against the U.S. to Korea. Tombstone are tasked with destroying a bridge that is used for the PLA crossing into Korea. Tombstone is succesful with this and are now being pushed back when the PLA airforce is now starting to do bombing runs along the border. Tombstone is bombed and Shepard awakens along some debris and finds Hannah in debris with a broken arm. Shepard then finds the rest of Tombstone digging up some debris looking for Shepard and Hannah. The Campaign ends with Shepard looking over the Border.....with the PLA invading Korea. Multiplayer Not much is known about the Multiplayer mode in ''Battlefield AfterWar ''other than three map names : Downtown Meadow which takes place in Seoul, South Korea and has 5 differant skyscrapers to collapse. The map can hold up to 128 players. The other known map is 曼谷 ''Ruins ''and takes place in a war torn Bangkok. There is also a desert/water themed maped with a giagantic dam in the middle of the map that you can take over. Its rumored to be a remake of ''Kubra Dam Its levolution is as follows: There are 6 pillars on the very top of the dam. Destroying them will not only previde cover for infantry, it will reveal a room in the dam which controlls the dam controls. You can try turning it on, but it will not work. What you need to do is shoot explosives it the dam water holes. Once enough explosives have been launched, the dam will start to sound a siren, and now you can turn on the water valve. Doing this will cause the dam to shake violently. Infantry and vehicles have approx. 10 seconds to get out from the centre of the dam before it completely collapses. Once the dam has collapsed, one side of the land will flood. In this map it invovles the U.S. fighting a unknown middle-eastern themed army __FORCETOC__